May happiness reach you
by Mystery Nijitori
Summary: A modern day reincarnation AU. For my Guilty but no shame OTP Shinobu x Doma. But at the same time Daki, Gyuutarou and Akaza will become happy. All with the help for a mysterious girl. rated T for now. may turn to M for lemons. Maybe. Don't like, Don't read. And absolutely, no snarky ass jerks allowed.
1. Gyuutarou, Daki, Doma

**This is my very first time writing something for the Demon Slayer series. I recently got into it via one of my reasons I investigate and stick to a series. In this case it's a ship that drew me into this series. **

**And that's the ship of Shinobu and Douma. For some reason I just really love it. Despite all that I know in canon. Don't judge me! **

**Anyways, this particular story will not only focus on my main ship, but Akaza, Gyuutarou, and Daki as well. I don't really care for the former Upper Moon 4 nor the 5****th**** one, but I may see what I can do with Nakime. As for The 1****st**** Upper Moon, I'd need to look up more about him because right now my intrigue lies elsewhere. **

**It's a modern AU reincarnation so no demons, no breath styles, and no blood arts. I'll learn more as I go on.**

**However, I'll (FINALLY) be starting my college career soon so, updates will be based on my schedule. **

**Finally, I'll be adding an important OC in this story whose tied to the reincarnated Upper Moons, But I shall have that explained in a separate story which I'll see if I can post before chapter 4.**

**Now without further ado, let the curtains rise on a new life.**

Gyuutarou and Daki

Tarou Yasuhiro often wondered why some things in his life… felt so unusually familiar. From a neglectful and often frightening mother to his complete disgust with those who took things for granted. From the day he was born he felt that there was something or rather someone missing, but his young mind couldn't process what that was exactly.

He grew up independent and faster than all the bullies that made fun of his slovenly appearance; he wasn't very smart but was more clever and stronger in P.E than the others. Not that it really mattered much. His so called mother never came to his school's sporting events, never fed him properly enough and if she wasn't hurting him, it was the numerous men she'd bring home, sometimes they were some of the same men or multiple of them at the same time that were.

So it didn't surprise him when he learned that he was getting a little sibling. He was ten when it happened and had just been in a fight once again because some upperclassmen accused him of glaring at him. He won that fight, although with some bruises. His mother came to the school to talk with the head teacher, he was only half listening when he heard the key word 'pregnant' come out of his mother's mouth.

He hadn't though much on it when he was brought home after being suspended for a week and also being locked up in his raggedy room as punishment.

But once his mother had left and he unlocked his door (this had happened other times before, so he learned this trick) and going to the store and use what money he had to buy something to eat he began to ponder.

A sibling? Just what he needed! Another mouth to feed and another reason for his mom to not be home. He was considering running away for a better life when he caught sight of a little girl crying under a tree, surrounded by a trio of older boys.

Not that he cared but something tugged at his heart when he saw the unfairness of what the boys were doing.

And just as he was about to intervene, a boy about eleven or twelve rushed up and stood in front of the poor girl, stretching his arms out as to shield the girl from the bullies.

"Onii-chan!" The girl cried out. In a blur of three minutes the bullies were running away, one with a broken nose and the other two with black eyes.

Tarou had to admit for the first time in his life, he felt like a coward. A crying little girl being faced by dangers that presented itself as older males. It angered him quite well.

While in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the little girl coming up to him, and was initially on guard until she handed him a grocery bag. Puzzled he cautiously took the bag from her small hands and watched her expression. He had to admit those deep blue eyes that oddly seemed to have silver light in them like stars were incredibly familiar to him.

Opening the bag he saw seven breakfast bowls, seven apparently handmade Bento lunches and seven instant ramen bowls, which so happened to be in his favorite flavor-spicy chicken. He didn't have any beverages in there but he wasn't going to complain.

He looked at the odd girl, still trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. But he came up with nothing to really use. Its like there was a dam in his mind, it was old and had somehow had the impression of being there even before he was born if that was possible, but it was also leaking and close to breaking.

Realizing the strange girl's older brother was glaring at him from afar and said child was staring at him with a glint in her eyes, he opened his mouth to thank her when she interrupted.

"Don't thank me Gyuu-kun. What I'm doing, for you and what I'll do for the others in due time, I don't desire your verbal thanks. Just do what you weren't smart enough to do before, get yourself and Daki-chan out as soon as possible. I want you both to have better lives than the ones you were dealt before. After all, out of the Upper Moons, you two were truly terribly tragic." She said in a completely serious and mature tone.

Tarou's eyes widened in confusion as both familiar and unfamiliar feelings began to ensnare him. Just who was this girl?! He gripped his heart when a strange feeling took over his being. It freaking hurt. He didn't even register that the strange little girl had called him stupid.

Opening his eyes, without recalling that had closed them he saw the girl and her brother gone. The light blue sky had begun to fade to an evening one with the time being 7:00. He looked at the bag of food and decided to head home; maybe he'd be able to sort out what the hell just happened.

That night he had the most bizarre dream imaginable. Demons, swords, red light districts, but what stood out above all was a little girl. A beautiful little girl who he felt he owed the world to. He was beginning to think there was something in the food he was handed by that suspicious girl. The world was truly a fucked up place if a five year old was trying to drug him!

The dreams came and went like a fickle rainstorm. His mother while pregnant decreased his beatings and a pair of elderly neighbors began feeding him one day when they noticed his mom didn't come home until almost midnight. It was a slightly better living. But he still felt low on purpose.

That all changed when his mother gave birth to his little sister. As soon as she was christened with the name Ume, memories of _their _past lives came flooding in. He held his new little sister in his arms and lo and behold his eyes starting tearing up. With love. With regret. with HOPE.

He recalled that he should've gotten Ume out of that damn red light district. That she should've been given a chance at a better life. He remembers the fury of Hell and the wrath of the people they made victims of.

He also recalled that rainbow eyed weirdo, the strength obsessed midget, the meek number 4 and the not so subtle number five. There was the reclusive samurai. But, above all there was Muzan. He no longer felt the need or respect required to address him with the honorific 'sama'. This was a whole new life, which meant he could use this opportunity to give Ume and himself a better life.

His mother didn't seem concerned nor moved by his sudden tears. Not that he expected her to. He didn't care, he didn't care about her in his previous life and he wasn't about to start in this one.

Luckily what his so-called mother didn't know was that a detective had approached him a few weeks before. His estranged grandparents were looking for his mother and learned of his existence, they were willing to offer him and Ume a home.

Naturally, he told the detective to wait until his sister was born to give their grandparents the information they needed to gain custody. '

In the span of two weeks, Miku Yasuhiro and her husband Kaito* were rewarded full custody of their grandchildren. His mom put up no resistance and left them behind. They were shop owners and were able to provide both Ume and himself with necessities, warmth and love.

For, now that was paradise.

**Doma**

Empty. Isolation. Nothingness. If you asked Doma Yamamoto what he felt and he decided to give you the absolute truth. Well there was your answer.

It wasn't entirely his fault. Outsiders might've blamed his parents. His mother was a famous author on Humanities and Religious Studies while his father was a renowned professor at Tokyo University.

Naturally that left them little to zero time for him. It didn't help that he looked nothing like his parents, with pale gold* hair and the most unusual but often complimented eyes. They were an actually rainbow. He mother was accused of cheating on his father, which was such a case of the pot calling the kettle black. His father was constantly fooling around with his female students, not that he ever got caught.

So his was the unspoken bane of his parents' marriage. Not that he minded. He was also a sickly boy, who was in and out of the hospital until he was eight.

Therefore, primarily a nanny his mother had hired when he was weaned raised him.

He had to admit. He didn't want to feel empty. He couldn't even create real connections with anyone. He tried getting his parents attention, but to no avail.

So he decided at the tender age of five to look for meaning elsewhere. However, he didn't expect his meaning to come towards him in the way that it did.

It was his 9th birthday and once again both his parents were to busy and uninterested in actually attending. So while he was given presents and cake. He felt empty. Emptier than ever.

Lately he had been feeling that the thing he was waiting for was actually a person. He had yet to actually meet said person. But he knew that she, yes he was confident that the person was a girl, would be the one with who he could obtain happiness. What a weird feeling he thought.

Although his parents were experts on religious aspects, he himself felt that there was no afterlife. Though he often contradicted those thoughts inwardly.

"Doma-kun. Are you ready to open your presents?" his nanny, Mio asked. Mio was a beautiful, kind and patient woman. He actually felt upset that he couldn't make a genuine connection with her.

So he put on his usual 'smile' and acts.

"Yeah. I'm ready Mio-neechan."

After 9 presents of video games and books, one envelope of money and some clothing. He felt that he'd have objects to keep him distracted. He was attending 3rd grade after all. Another year of loneliness and learning. That year of being the oldest by a year in kindergarten was horrible.

He was supposed to be in 4th grade but his frail body had kept him in the hospital for too long. Nobody in his class came to see him, since he was the target of bullying for his looks and rich but neglectful parents.

He was finishing off his second slice of cake (strawberry and chocolate.) when Mio handed him a neatly wrapped box. Mio wasn't necessarily expected to give him presents, but he appreciated the notion nonetheless.

Opening it he found a purple butterfly keychain a figurine.

He stared at it intently. Silently taking it in.

"I know it may seem a little girly, but I thought it would suit you since you often stare at…" Mio was cut off when she caught sight of her charge crying. His rainbow colored eyes, which only got wet when he had a cold, was producing tears. He was hugging the butterfly keychain close to his chest as if it could escape from him.

"Doma? What's the matter? Do you not like it? Please calm down." She questioned and pleaded once he started bawling.

But he couldn't stop. Everything was coming back to him. The Upper Moons. His cult. His parents (He was starting to believe that his parents in this life were the same as the ones in his past.) and her. The one person he truly felt something for in his past life. Shinobu-chan.

How he loved her, even if that love wasn't given time to blossom since he realized the feeling at the time of his demise. The feeling stayed with him even when he was cast into the pits of Hell. They say Hell hath no fury compared to a woman's fury. Well rather for him, it was Hell had no fury, nothing it could dish out that hurt him more than her rejection of his feelings. Yet it didn't deter him.

What made him feel that Satan's punishments were bearable was the love he had for her, the hope that one day, if God was truly as merciful as people said he was, that he get to see her again. Be with her.

And here he was. Yet he hadn't meet her yet. He hadn't seen a younger version of the beautiful pillar that spewed unbridled hate at him and managed to poison him which lead to his demise.

Was she reincarnated as well?

Would they meet again?

What could he do to be rewarded with her love in this life?

He was brought out of his inner thoughts when he finally heard Mio calling his name.

Wiping away his tears, he for the first time in this life he genuinely smiled. The joyous feeling in his heart he'd been missing was back!

For the first time he hugged Mio and reassured her that he was fine.  
"Thanks Mio-neechan, I'm going to treasure it forever!" it wasn't a lie. But the butterfly he'd treasure and love forever the most was definitely going to be Shinobu-chan

With renewed vigor, when school started he intimately declared that he was going to shape up and become a human being that was worthy of Shinobu's love!

"Shinobu-chan, I hope I get to see you soon." He giggled, kissing the keychain goodnight.

When school started up again, for the first time ever he was eager to go.

A inkling that something special was coming his way made his heart swell up and feel heavy for the previous two weeks now.

"Well, if it isn't the girly boy!" his biggest bully Sasuke Togami, an overconfident and pretentious boy called out to him. Togami was in the grade above him (Though it was actually the 5th grade, bad health remember) but still found ways to mess up his desk and draw obscure and cruel things on the chalkboard about him.

In the past he may have cowered and did nothing against Togami-kun. However, that was no longer the case.

He strolled right past Togami-kun with his head held high, rainbow eyes gleaming. He wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone else. He was certain Shinobu didn't like weaklings.

However, Sasuke Togami was not one who took being ignored in stride.  
Becoming red faced he spotted the butterfly keychain. Smirking evilly, he made his way to snatch the keychain and succeeded. Once Doma realized what had jus transpired, the feeling he hadn't felt since the younger sister of Shinobu (he'd have to make certain that when he meet up with Shinobu again, he doesn't regain that girl's ire again.) called him out on his lack of emotions. Well wasn't he going to prove her wrong!

But right now his concern was beating Togami to pulp for taking his link to Shinobu away. For daring to defile its beauty with his ugly hands!

"Give me back my keychain!" he demanded. Not only was it a reminder of the one female in his heart, but it was also something the closest person he had to a mother had given him.

Togami looked surprised. It was the first time had ever seen Yamamoto retort and to be honest the look in his, in his opinion abnormal and freakish eyes, was cold like ice.

But never one to back down, he swallowed his unease and challenged him by holding the keychain in a near crushing manner.

"What are you going to do about it? You weak, little…"  
Sasuke Togami didn't get to finish his sentence. Not because Doma sucker punched him, he actually didn't, though he wanted to. He didn't have his demon blood art of ice anymore. So he was going to try using Akaza's (was that even his name anymore?) method.

No, it wasn't him. It was a girl with long hair and pink-purple eyes that looked like they had flowers in them. She was wearing dual butterfly hair ornaments. It took a moment for who this girl was to sink in.

It was Shinobu's older sister Kanae. With that realization came that Shinobu mustn't be far behind. But he also recalled that he was the one who killed Kanae. Would she recognize him? If so, she was going to be one hell of a sister-in law from Hell.

"You shouldn't bully others Togami-san." Kanae said with a gentle yet firm voice. One that belayed her irritation with the bully.

Togami looked taken aback. Not only was the freak Yamamoto standing up to him, but a girl he was sort of developing a crush on was as well. I mean if such a pretty girl caught you being a bully wouldn't you get flustered.

So he bailed. Dropping the keychain in the process. Doma looked perplexed and anxious. Kanae and the bow of a fifth grader and assuming that she and Shinobu weren't too far apart in age, that could mean that she was at this very school with him!

If he didn't want to make a bad impression and weird out the surrounding students, he would've squealed like a teenage girl meeting her boy band idol.

Kanae reached down and picked up his keychain. Handing it back to him, she flashed a sweet smile. And for the moment, he knew she wasn't going to try and gouge his eyes out for the past.

"Nee-san. Are you okay?" A sweet voice called out. A voice that made him heat up with love and happiness. This time for sure, he'll grasp happiness.

**And~ we are done for the first chapter. Sorry I didn't get to Akaza. He'll have to come next chapter. And if you think Doma got a longer section than Gyuutarou and Daki, then you're right. Is it hard to figure out why?**

**Anyways, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter since I have started school since last week. I only attend four days out of the week, and my classes of the day mostly end by 1. So, I'll try and find time. But this is my first year in college after such a long time since I graduated high school. **

**1* I totes snuck in my Vocaloid OTP. Whoever caught it gets Sakura mochi. **

**2* I do NOT want to hear a single argument about Doma's hair color. Personally. Both suit him.**

**Finally, the other characters such a s Tanjiro, Nezuko, Zenitsu, Inosuke etc. etc. Will make appearances in the coming chapters. **

**I didn't let the mysterious girl who helped Tarou out appear out of my own personal reasons. **

**Ah well. See you next chapter! 3 3 3**


	2. Doma 2 and Akaza 1

Doma's POV

Beautiful plum eyes. Lustrous black-purple hair and, the most enticing expressions. Ah. Shinobu-chan, I truly love you.

"Nee-san who's this boy?" my beloved butterfly angel asked her sister. Her tone indicated that she was wary of me. Luckily it seemed that she hadn't recalled her previous memories from her old life. Which was a blessing in itself.

I don't want my chances dashed so quickly. She's my catalyst for wanting to improve myself as a person. Demons were no more; the Corps and Pillars no longer existed. I'd bet if I looked into it there'd be little to no record of my cult to be found.

Noticing that Shinobu-chan was starring at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh hello. I'm Yamamoto Doma. It's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand out, hoping I'd get to hold Shinobu's soft hand (even if it was just for a few seconds and just for a greeting) and not spaz out.

Shinobu looked at my hand, eyes wondering, and she took my hand into her soft, feminine one.

"I'm Koucho Shinobu. It's nice to meet you Doma-kun." Shinobu said with a bright smile. A wondrous and sweet smile that I would've never been shown in the past. I'm incredibly grateful.

I noticed too late that the school bell had rung and my hand was still grasped around Shinobu's. I actually didn't want to let go of her hand. But if I messed up, even if it was only this time, the chances of her returning my feelings would be diminished.

"Doma-kun. Would you be a dear and guide my little sister to her class? We just moved here and I'm afraid she'll get lost." Kanae spoke up; I had forgotten she was there. Perhaps it was just by chance or maybe Kanae could sense my love for Shinobu-chan. Either way I was grateful for this opportunity.

"Oh. Sure. I'd be delighted." My hard fought blush was making its way to my cheeks.

"Nee-san. Promise me you'll be safe and have a good day." Shinobu said, hugging her adored sister.

"Of course. Shinobu. Now be good and make some friends. I'm sure Doma-kun here will be one of those." Kanae giggled knowingly.

My Beloved Shinobu blushed herself, and before she could say anything. I took her hand again. Leading her to our classroom. I was elated we were in the same class.

_Hey God. I know I've done inexcusable things in the past. I also know that I'm asking a lot, even though I've been given a second chance at life and meeting Shinobu-chan once more. But please. Please give me the chance to win her heart._

**Akaza**

Hakuji Miyamoto was, for lack of better words, a delinquent. Well, he wasn't a bully per say. He didn't beat up innocent children on the playground, he didn't harass girls, and he also didn't smash windows or other property damage.

However what he did do was steal. He'd steal money from strangers. He 'd steal food from grocery stores, he even get into street fights for money. All this was to make sure he and his father had things to feed himself and to get his father some medicine. Naturally the people in his neighborhood would avoid him like the plague. Those that would actually catch him in the acts of his thievery would punish him with switches or whatever else they could get their hands on.

His father was ill and was the only person he had in this world. His mother had died when he was too young to recall her. So, naturally for a parent who went through so much heartbreak to still find the strength to raise their child, even with an ailing body. This was the least he could do. However life is too cruel.

He often wondered why life was cruel to him. But a feeling of nostalgia would often wash over him more often than not. There were even times when he'd dream about being stronger to protect someone. But that person wasn't his father. But whoever the girl in his dreams was, he was absolutely certain that she meant the world to him, if that sounded right.

One day after being reprimanded for his latest fight at school in the principal's office, he found his world crashing down.

His father, his one and only family had passed away.

Apparently the man had knowledge of how the food and medicine were being acquired and had purposefully been forgoing taking his medicine, he passed away peacefully while Hakuji was fighting.

There was a funereal and then he was evicted from his apartment. As he had no known relatives and nobody, not even any sympathetic neighbors would take him in. It also didn't help that he had ZERO friends.

It was when he was loitering around a dojo in the nearby area that his world changed. Well, less loitering, more trying to rummage and steal some food as well as find a vacant, hidden area to snooze in.

He…walked in on a girl changing. A very pretty, pink, and trembling girl. Hey! He's a 15-year-old boy! Cut him some slack!

She looked close to tears when he suddenly came to realize the situation he was in.

He's going to juvie isn't he? But then something happened. The pretty girl didn't scream.

Nope, the pretty girl fainted. He panicked! His chest was filling with strange emotions; he had to help this girl. It wasn't because it looks bad that he was an intruder and there was an unconscious and exposed young woman. No, rather he was distressed because this girl felt so oddly familiar too him.

In his fear he rushed over to the poor girl on the floor. She was still trembling but it looked like she was also having trouble breathing. He was at a loss. He put his hand on her forehead and the memories came flooding in like a tidal wave. He knew this girl. He _LOVED_ this girl. Losing this girl and her father was what drove him to become… a demon.

All the sins and atrocities he committed in his previous live was coming back. He couldn't save his father once again. It was his actions that led to his father dying again. But he be damned again if he allowed Koyuki and Keizo to die again.

"Ahem. Young man. Do you mind explaining exactly why you're in my home? And more importantly WHY, you're holding my precious daughter in her state of undress?" A voice rang out behind him. A voice that although did make him weep a bit, it also filled him with fear.

**And…cliffhanger suckahs!**

**Sorry. This has taken so long. With school and the stress of the virus going about. I didn't really have the time nor the motivation to put my thoughts to words. Ah well~ I'll do better. Because you guys have been motivating me. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. And soon the former upper moons will reunite and hijinks, Hakuji getting trolled and Doushino and Koyuki x Hakuji romance. I don't think I'll give Ume a concrete love interest. But I DO have something in mind for Gyuutarou. I also have something planned for my mystery redhead gal. But since she didn't appear yet for Akaza. You'll have to wait and see. Please stay safe during this pandemic. Bye Bye.**


	3. Akaza 2 and Tsukimi

Hakuji sat perfectly still, both fearing for his life and in reverence to his former life's sensei. Keizo had ordered him not to move while he carried Koyuki to her room and gave her medicine. The situation he was caught in was less than favorable, and he might've quite possibly squashed any and all chances of getting the dream he was cruelly deprived of so long ago.

That couldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. He spent a long time when he was a demon, killing aimlessly, innocent blood stained his very being. All those pillars, especially that one Flame Pillar Rengoku.

He recalled how much he loathed that hanafuda earring boy Tanjiro for reminding him of a past he didn't want to recall. He also remembered that insufferable Douma. If it wasn't being too greedy, couldn't he ask that their paths never cross again? It was bad enough that once they both got to Hell, he went from a taunting asshole to a lovesick dumbass. The very female pillar he ate and who played a part in his death was his first and only love? If the word 'masochist' existed back then, there's no doubt that that moron would the mascot of the term.

Eventually, Keizo returned, as aloof as Kokushibo had once been. It was almost creepy.

Keizo took a seat across from him, eyeing him with a gaze that appeared no different from a father that was getting ready to murder the insect that dared defile his precious daughter. He was finished wasn't he?

"I can tell that you're worrying yourself into a stupor, Hakuji. You should stop that. Koyuki should have her future husband in the right state of mind, don't you think?" Keizo said the genuine and warm smile he had long missed evident on his once angry visage.

Hakuji prided himself on his manliness; Kokushibo was as apathetic and aloof yet he also exuded a mass aura of power. Not as much as Muzan did, but the samurai truly lived up to his title as Upper Moon 1. And Douma…let's think about that overgrown meat cow.

He always felt insecure and jealous of both of them, all of which he no longer needed to feel. Because now? All that was truly in the past.

Big and fat tears began to cascade down his face. A feeling he hadn't felt since he broke down after the past deaths of Koyuki and Keizo. He kneeled even further with his head on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for sullying your precious Soryu style with so much blood. I'm sorry for being so lost for so very long! But above all, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you-"

Hakuji was sobbing and uncharacteristically baring his emotions. He did express anger as a demon (Although that was mostly directed and acted upon Douma). He was soon cut off from his apology rant by a familiar fist bopping him on his head.

Holding his now throbbing head, Hakuji looked up to see his normally kind and hearty smiling master with a now stern expression.

"There will be no more talk about what happened in the past in this home. You are not who you were before. The past is exactly that the past."

Keizo hugged his pupil. There was no need to dwell on the past any further.

After all, it's not as though he'd run into anyone else. Especially Douma. Right? RIGHT?!

(This concludes the parts about the siblings, Douma, and Akaza. So for right now, I'll transition to my character Tsukimi Sakuranomiya.

Tsukimi's POV

Four years old. I was four years old when I recalled the echoes of my past life. Isn't that harsh? The day I recalled everything was when I first meet the older twin brother of my mother's best friend Uta's husband. We were at a summer barbecue. My mother Sango and my dad Miroku* and my older brother Ren and myself.

I was playing with Ren and Uta and Yoriichi's son Yuzuru when he caught sight of his uncle Katsuki and his wife Nami.

"Uncle Katsuki!" he beamed. Yuzuru ran up to his uncle, hugging him, while Ren picked me up to go introduce ourselves. All the while a strange feeling was bubbling in me. I felt as though I didn't want to meet this man. For if I did, I wouldn't be me anymore.

But once I was introduced to the new faces, a wave of familiarity washed over me like a wave. It was a cold feeling. Like something that was encased away long ago. I looked up at the two adults and suddenly they looked completely different. Katsuki had six eyes, which had numbers carved into them, some kind of red birthmark, and was dressed like a samurai. Meanwhile, Nami only had one eye and was holding a Biwa. Also both their skin was both pretty pale, like chalk.

My eyes widened and my head started pounding. I hid behind Ren as the perplexing visions were starting to overlap. I didn't notice that Nami was leaning down towards me, asking if I was okay. I nodded nervously.

Later on, after everybody had gone home and I had taken my bath, I was sitting in my room cuddling my stuffed bunny plushy Riri. Today was so awkward and meeting Katsuki-san and Nami-san, left me feeling strange.

I eventually fell asleep and unbeknownst to me, I would wake up as someone else.

I woke up floating in an abyss of darkness. But I wasn't alone. An elegant looking woman stood before me. She wore clothes that looked similar to a shrine maiden's attire only her skirt was shorter and she wore long black socks. Her clothing's colors were also blue and black instead of red and white. In her left hand, she was carrying a kagura suzu.

But what stood out to me were her facial features and the color of her eyes and hair.  
Her hair was the same deep Persian Plum mine was and her eyes were the same navy blue shade as mine. They even shone with the same silver starlight as my own. But what stood out was they also held kanji like Katsuki-san and Nami-san. However, the numbers in my look a like's eyes were different. Instead of Katsuki and Nami –san's respective '1' and '4', this lady had something akin to 1 ½ in her eyes.

She smiled at me warmly.

"It's good to know my reincarnation is living happily. It makes me relieved." She finally spoke. Her voice was melodious yet had a somber tone to it.

"I don't have much time. I was finally able to reach you since you've meet up with Kokushibo and Nakime… I'm sorry, I mean Katsuki and Nami. Never did I think those two would get together. But I guess stranger things have happened. Douma fell in love after all." She giggled at the last part.  
I wanted to ask who she was. But my voice wouldn't come out.

My doppelganger smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but since time is limited, I cannot permit you to ask questions out of the blue. Please, allow me to say what I need to," she begged.  
Although this was completely outlandish, I felt that I was completely okay with listening to her pleas.

I nodded in approval. Her smile soon turned bitter. But it didn't seem to be out of ill or irksome feelings.

"To make a long story short. I'll simply tell you: You are my reincarnation, vice versa, I was you in a past life. Essentially, we are the same soul."

Letting that information sink in, I began to feel my chest tighten and my eyes heat up. The previous me then kneeled down to my height and grasped my hands lightly. Her expression was pleading and remorseful as if something bad was about to occur.

"I shall bestow the memories of the life I lived, this, in turn, will change who you are currently. It'll be similar to us combining. We'll experience the same things, from the same viewpoints. But... I warn you, the life I suffered through was not the easiest. But I...no, we have people we're destined to meet again. As well as a promise to carry out."

I let this sink in. I didn't want to believe all this, but something made me believe that she was telling the truth and compelled me to take her up on her request.

I nodded and she smiled. Placing her forehead against mine, a light began appearing in my head. And then I remembered everything.


	4. Tsukimi

_I was born in the village that was said to be adored. Megumi no Mura was what it was called. Although it was a time where man-eating demons terrorized the lands, my village had a long history of no such misfortune. It was said we we're blessed by the gods themselves. My father was the village chief and my mother the former priestess. I had an older brother named Ren who was several years older than me. He was compassionate, protective, and strong. _

_It was the duty of the village priestess to pray to the gods for the village and its inhabitant's safety. Although we were in the mountains protected by a wisteria forest, which was said to be a weakness of the demons, my village and mother still prayed._

_Everyone was friendly in my village. We laughed and played together. Shared experiences of happiness and mirth, sadness and sorrow. We supported one another; I had two close friends Aiko and Mie. _

_Although to say that EVERYONE got along was a stretch. There were two people who always left me feeling a little uncomfortable. Their names were Kenshiro Miyazaki and his son Jun, who was two years older than I was. _

_Kenshiro was my father's second in command chief. He was a big, burly man with a sense of duty and strength, but I always felt that he had air inferiority around my father. It always made me feel squeamish. And then there was Jun. _

_Jun always stared at me, like a lovesick fox. And like a fox, his gaze held the feeling of a predator. He wasn't always bad per say, but he would often steal kisses from me then me into not telling our families. He'd then go on to say, he'd be thrilled when the day of our wedding came. We weren't even betrothed. _

_Anyways~_

_I was born with abnormal strength (which made me great at assistance in hunting, especially bears), deep red hair and eyes as blue as the night sky, they even twinkled like stars. My grandmother said that it was a sign the gods favored me. Back then, I believed in that with all my heart. If I were favored, would the gods above and around us always and forever protect those I loved? I truly believed so! How naïve I was back then._

_It all started one day when a villager named Natsu came back from trading injured and alone. My father was supposed to return as well, so this stood out. Although I couldn't explain or really understand it at that age, my entire being filled up with a sense of dread and unease. _

_After tending to Natsu's wounds he finally told us what happened. My warm and strong father had sacrificed himself to a demon, allowing Natsu who was expecting his first child with his wife Rumia to live. This devastated my family, the village and myself. The elders debated what to do. Ren was still not of age to be the chief himself, but lately Kenshiro was exhibiting some less than favorable attitudes. So, it was decided that Ren-oniichan would still be the next chief but Kenshiro would be his co-chief until Ren became eighteen._

_Although not all was good, my mother, distraught at the loss of the love of her life, soon fell ill and passed away leaving Ren and I with only each other. _

_Life in the village tried to resume as normal. My brother did his best as the chief and with his training, while I kept on with my priestess duties. Aiko_ _I was born in the village that was said to be blessed. Megumi no Mura was what it was called. Although it was a time where man-eating demons terrorized the lands, my village has had a long history of no such misfortune. It was said we we're blessed by the gods themselves. My father was the village chief and my mother the former priestess. I had an older brother named Ren who was seven years older than me. He was kind, protective and Mie did their best to comfort me whenever we could get together. However all wasn't pleasant._

_My brother and I were in the middle of who'd be our marriage partners once we became of age. Obviously Jun was adamant on being my husband and it seemed that Kenshiro supported it as well. Thankfully, Ren did his absolute best to keep Jun and Kenshiro at bay. _

_One day Aiko and Mie came over once all three of us had free time._

_Mie was weaving and brushing my long hair while Aiko was sewing dolls. Aiko and Mie were my best friends; even if our statuses were different, they always kept me uplifted._

'_Tsukimi-chan, did you know that my marriage partner has been decided?" Mie suddenly spoke. Her cheeks painted like wild strawberries. I could instantly tell who it was. A boy three years older than us named Nobuyuki. He was a blacksmith's son and always looked at Mie with eyes of compassion and love. Although there were times when he was somewhat meek, I knew he would take care of her._

"_That's great to hear Mie-chan. I can already hear the birds singing and the giggles of your children" I giggled and teased her playfully, ever the hopeless romantic. _

_Aiko sighed and put her rabbit doll down, looking off in a dreamy state.  
"I'd give anything for Kohaku to propose to me, we've been friends forever, and that baka still hasn't noticed my feelings! She ranted frustrated. Kohaku was the son of the head of the village warriors while Aiko was the village doctors' daughter. He was for lack of better words, dense._

"_Don't fret Aiko-chan. I'm certain that you and Kohaku-san will unite one day. I mean he's pretty much shy around almost all other eligible woman in the village aside from us, but it's quite obvious he treats you extra special." Mie-chan said in her confident tone. We all shared a laugh, reveling in the comforting atmosphere. Even if I didn't have a boy in my heart yet, I couldn't let any jealous feelings overtake my joy for my friends. _

_Then it was interrupted._

"_Excuse me ladies. May I speak with Tsukimi-chan alone?" a voice that made small shivers of uncomfortability run down my spine. I didn't need to guess who the voice belonged to. We all looked up to see Jun standing there in front of the porch. As usual his gaze was tightly fixed on me._

"_Jun-san. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked, turning on my cordial mask. Even if he made me feel uneasy, aside from stealing kisses from me, he hasn't done much to invoke any ire of ill will._

_Mie and Aiko were on the defensive should this conversation go south. _

'_I simple wish to have a conversation with you Tsukimi-chan. I swear I wont do anything that's unbecoming," he answered gently and yet his eyes held their usual tinge of desire._

_After internally debating any possible outcomes, I agreed to his wish. _

"_Mie-chan, Aiko-chan. If you'd give us a moment?" I asked my best friends although I signaled with my eyes for them to stay close by._

_Complying they left, but not before give Jun a subtle glare._

_Once it was just the two of us, Jun sat down near me, a blissful expression on his face. To be perfectly honest it wasn't that Jun was distasteful in the looks department. Rather he was quite handsome. His neat black hair and his deep grey eyes. A tall and subtly muscular build. The problem lied with that he didn't seem to understand or notice my unease. Even though I didn't really see his declarations of love as false. A mini part of me wished he understood things from my point of view. Then perhaps somewhere in the future, I could love him back._

_If we could've only come to understand one another, perhaps things would've ended up differently. _

**I was hoping to finish Tsukimi's past in one fell swoop of a chapter. But I sadly can't. Either way I haven't updated since June or you guys deserve an update. But I start my fall classes on the 8****th**** so once again, updates will be irregular. Gomen ne. I'll try finishing this story with the rest of Tsukimi's backstory, and the fated meeting of Douma, the siblings, Hakuji and Tsukimi in at least 1 or 2 chapters' a.s.a.p. But I can't promise anything, school really kicked my ass last semester and this continued lockdown, riots and protests and the upcoming election are terrible stress inducers.**

**BTW: Rest in Power Chadwick Boseman. You were a great King and man. You're just gone too soon TTTT**


End file.
